Clive Brook
Clive Brook (n. Londres; 1 de junio de 1887 - íb.; 17 de noviembre de 1974) fue un actor británico. Biografía Era hijo de una cantante de ópera llamada Charlotte Mary. Su verdadero nombre era Clifford Hardman Brook. En 1920 se casó con Mildred Evelyn y fue un matrimonio estable que perduró hasta su muerte. Ambos fueron padres de dos hijos, también actores: Faith Brook y Lyndon Brook. Inició su carrera como actor teatral. Debutó en 1918 en Londres. En 1920 inició su carrera en el cine, en el período de cine mudo. En 1924, emigró a Estados Unidos, donde él continuó su carrera. Su primera película americana fue Christine of the Hungry Heart. En 1926, empezó a trabajar para la Paramount Pictures. La llegada del cine sonoro no le perjudicó y siguió trabajando asiduamente. En 1935, volvió a Gran Bretaña donde continuó con su carrera cinematográfica. Aunque cada vez iba espaciando más sus apariciones. En 1944 rodó su primera y única película como director titulada On Approval. También escribió el guion. Filmografía # 1920 - Kissing Cup's Race de Walter West. # 1920 - Trent's Last Case de Richard Garrick. # 1921 - Christie Johnstone de Norman McDonald. # 1921 - Daniel Deronda de W. Courtney Rowden. # 1921 - Her Penalty de Einar Bruum. # 1921 - The Loudwater Mystery de Walter West. # 1921 - Sonia de Denison Clift. # 1921 - A Sportsman's Wife de Walter West. # 1922 - A Debt of Honour de Maurice Elvey. # 1922 - The Experiment de Sinclair Hill. # 1922 - Married to a Mormon de H.B. Parkinson. # 1922 - Rigoletto de George Wynn. # 1922 - El caíd (The Sheik) de George Wynn. # 1922 - Shirley de A.V. Bramble. # 1922 - Stable Companions de Albert Ward. # 1922 - Historia de dos ciudades (A Tale of Two Cities) de W. Courtney Rowden. # 1922 - La Traviata de Challis Sanderson. # 1922 - Vanity Fair de W. Courtney Rowden. # 1923 - De mujer a mujer (Woman to Woman) de Graham Cutts. # 1923 - Whispering de W. Courtney Rowden. # 1923 - Sir Rupert's Wife de Challis Sanderson. # 1923 - The Parson's Fight de Edwin J. Collins # 1923 - Love and a Whirlwind de Duncan McRae y Harold Shaw. # 1923 - This Freedom de Denison Clift # 1923 - Out to Win de Denison Clift # 1923 - The Reverse of the Medal de George A. Cooper. # 1923 - The Royal Oak de Maurice Elvey. # 1923 - Through Fire and Water de Thomas Bentley. # 1923 - The White Shadow de Graham Cutts. # 1924 - The Mirage de George Archainbaud. # 1924 - The Passionate Adventure''de Graham Cutts. # 1924 - ''Christine of the Hungry Heart de George Archainbaud. # 1924 - The Recoil de T. Hayes Hunter. # 1924 - Human Desires de Burton George. # 1924 - The Money Habit de Walter Niebuhr. # 1924 - The Wine of Life de Arthur Rooke. #1925 - Pleasure Buyers de Chester Withey. # 1925 - Siete pecadores (Seven Sinners) de Lewis Milestone. # 1925 - Compromise de Alan Crosland. # 1925 - The Home Maker de King Baggot. # 1925 - The Woman Hater de James Flood. # 1925 - If Marriage Fails de John Ince. # 1925 - Playing with Souls de Ralph Ince. # 1925 - Enticement de George Archainbaud. # 1925 - Declassée de Robert G. Vignola. # 1925 - When Love Grows Cold de Harry O. Hoyt. #1926 - Tres de cara a Oriente (Three Faces East) de Rupert Julian. # 1926 - The Popular Sin de Malcolm St. Clair. # 1926 - For Alimony Only de William C. de Mille. # 1926 - Ballet ruso (You Never Know Women) de William A. Wellman. # 1926 - Why Girls Go Back Home de James Flood #1927 - Underworld de Josef von Sternberg. #1927 - The Devil Dancer de Fred Niblo. #1927 - French Dressing de Allan Dwan. #1927 - Hula de Victor Fleming. #1927 - Las eternas pasiones (Barbed Wire) de Rowland V. Lee. #1927 - Afraid to Love de Edward H. Griffith. #1928 - Interference de Lothar Mendes. #1928 - ''Caras olvidadas (Forgotten Faces) de Victor Schertzinger. #1928 - Crimen perfecto (Perfect Crime) de Bert Glennon. #1928 - Yellow Lily de Alexander Korda. #1928 - Midnight Madness de F. Harmon Weight. #1929 - The Laughing Lady de Victor Schertzinger. #1929 - El regreso de Sherlok Holmes (The Return of Sherlock Holmes) de Basil Dean. #1929 - Charming Sinners de Robert Milton. #1929 - Las cuatro plumas (The Four Feathers) de Ernest B. Schoedsack, Lothar Mendes y Merian C. Cooper #1929 - Una mujer peligrosa (A Dangerous Woman) de Rowland V. Lee y Gerald Grove. #1930 - Anybody's Woman de Dorothy Arzner. #1930 - Sweethearts and Wives de Clarence G. Badger. #1930 - Galas de la Paramount (Paramount on Parade) de Ernst Lubitsch, Otto Bower y Dorothy Arzner. #1930 - Ligeramente escarlata (Slightly Scarlet) de Louis J. Gasnier y Edwin K. Knoff. #1931 - Husband's Holiday de Robert Milton. #1931 - 24 Hours de Marion Gering. #1931 - Silence de Louis J. Gasnier. #1931 - The Lawyer's Secret de Louis J. Gasnier y Max Marcin. #1931 - Honor mancillado (Tarnished Lady) de George Cukor #1931 - Vidas truncadas (East Lynne) de Frank Lloyd. #1931 - Un reportaje sensacional (Scandal Sheet) de John Cromwell. #1932 - El expreso de Shangai (Shanghai Express) de Josef von Sternberg #1932 - Sherlock Holmes de William K. Howard. #1932 - The Night of June 13th de Robert Stephens. #1932 - Make Me a Star de William Beaudine. Cameo se interpreta a sí mismo. #1932 - The Man from Yesterday de Berthold Viertel. #1933 - Cabalgata. (Cavalcade) de Frank Lloyd. #1933 - The Midnight Club de Alexander Hall y George Somnes. #1933 - If I Were Free de Elliott Nugent. #1933 - Toda una mujer (Gallant Lady) de Gregory La Cava. #1934 - Let's Try Again de Worthington Miner. #1934 - Where Sinners Meet de J. Walter Ruben. #1935 - La rival de sí misma (Dressed to Thrill) de Harry Lachman. #1935 - The Dictator de Victor Saville. #1936 - Love in Exile de Alfred L. Werker. #1936 - Camino solitario (The Lonely Road) de James Flood. #1937 - Calumniado (Action for Slander) de Tim Whelan y Victor Saville. #1938 - El caso Ware (The Ware Case) de Robert Stevenson. #1940 - Convoy de Pen Tennyson. #1940 - Vuelta al ayer (Return to Yesterday) de Robert Stevenson. #1941 - Freedom Radio de Anthony Asquith. #1942 - Breach of Promise de Paul L. Stein. #1943 - The Flemish Farm de Jeffrey Dell. #1944 - On Approval de Clive Brook. #1944 - Shipbuilders de John Baxter. #1963 - El último de la lista (The List of Adrian Messenger) de John Huston. #1965 - The Love Goddesses de Saul J. Turell. Enlaces externos * http://www.culturalianet.com/art/ver_e.php?nombre=40173 * http://www.filmaffinity.com/es/search.php?stype=cast&stext=Clive+Brook Categoría:Londinenses Categoría:Actores de cine del Reino Unido Categoría:Actores de teatro del Reino Unido Categoría:Actores de Inglaterra Categoría:Actores de cine mudo de:Clive Brook en:Clive Brook fr:Clive Brook it:Clive Brook